Secret Agent Man
by 2wingo
Summary: James Bond/Danny Phantom crossover Agent James Bond 007 has a new mission: Succeed where the Guys in White failed and capture Public Ghost Enemy number 1.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Agent Man

_**(A/N: Since my Teen Titans/Point of Impact crossover fic went over like a lead balloon, I deleted it. I may redo it after I've seen the modernized movie version,**__** Shooter**__**, a few more times, but I doubt that anybody will be interested. So, anyway, I've decided to use the Pierce Brosnan Bond for this fic because he's possessed of the athleticism of the Daniel Craig Bond, the intelligence of the Roger Moore Bond, and the sheer sophistication of the Sean Connery Bond. I would have preferred to use the Sean Connery Bond, but he's just too much a creature of the Cold War to work in the modern world.)**_

**Disclaimer:** Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, and Ian Fleming's beneficiaries own James Bond. I own nothing you see here except for the original Bond Gadgets I came up with and any OCs that crop up.

* * *

**MI6 Headquaters, The Thames Embankment, London**

M was tired. It was 11:53 p.m., local time. She should have been at home with her husband, asleep. Instead, she had to deal with some arse-covering prig from the CIA. If it had been the Director, she wouldn't have had such a problem, but it wasn't even the Deputy! Just some damned junior officer who had little respect for his elders.

"So tell me, Agent Anderson," she said as civilly as she could, "Why exactly do you need a 00 Agent? I thought your Guys in White dealt with this sort of thing."

Agent Anderson drummed his finger for a minute before replying, "Normally, yes. However, they've met with literally no success in dealing with Public Ghost Enemy #1, codename: Danny Phantom. While the public deems him a hero, he is simply too powerful to be allowed to run free. He hunts his own kind, for God's sake! We simply can't risk him causing harm to innocent lives. Your 00 Agents have the highest rate of success of any secret service we have on record. Especially one in particular."

"So," said M, pursing her lips, "are you sure you want him?" She wasn't keen on the idea of sending her best operative on such a dangerous mission, "We have at least a dozen other 00 Agents who could fulfill your particular needs."

"I've no doubt of that," said Anderson, annoyed, "but Commander Bond is the best of the best, almost literally. So, what do I tell the Director?"

M was quiet for a while, but she finally said, "I'll run it by the Prime Minister. If he agrees, than you can expect 007 on the job in a few days." Shutting off her webcam, M sat for a moment with her head in her hand. Finally, she stood up and went to her phone.

* * *

**The King's Road flats, Chelsea**

James Bond was sleeping when suddenly his cellphone began to ring. Moaning slightly and opening his blue-grey eyes, he reached over the sleeping young woman next to him, picked up the phone, and answered it, "Hello?"

"Sorry if I've woken you, Bond," said M over the line, "but you have a new assignment. I need you to report to Q Branch ASAP."

It took Bond a while to reply, but finally he said, "M, are you sure this can't wait until morning? I've been . . . working late, and I'm very tired." But M was persistent, and finally he said with a sigh, "I'll be at Q's in an hour." He hung up the phone, stood up, and walked to the bathroom.

Flipping on the light switch, Bond got a good look at himself in the mirror. His somewhat cruel mouth curved into a warm smile. He was 6 feet tall and weighed 165 pounds. His short, black hair showed not even a sign of greyness, and his chiseled face showed a small, barely visible scar on his right cheek. He was 42 years old, still in his prime and in better shape than most men half his age.

After 15 minutes, he was dressed and ready to leave. As he exited his room and headed for the front door, he gave a quick glance to his elderly Scottish housekeeper and said, "Don't wait up for me, May. I'll be in America for the next week or so. Make sure that Sylvia gets home all right."

Finally, he arrived at HQ and entered through the side door. Heading down to the lower level, he greeted Miss Moneypenny with a dashing smile, to which she replied with, "Good evening, James. They're expecting you now."

Heading past her into Q's lab, he was greeted with, "So nice of you to finally show up. Now pay attention, 007."

* * *

**Amity Park, California, U.S.A.**

Danny Fenton sat at home, relaxing from the long, hard school day. Eventually, he decided to go for a walk in celebration of the last few days of hot weather before Fall. Walking by the park, he saw his best friend. A lovely young woman named Sam Manson.

"Hey Danny!" she called out and ran up to him. People always thought that Danny and Sam were going out, but there was never anything romantic between them. At least, not yet.

"Hey Sam," he said back, "you seem . . . unusually happy today. I guess you've got good news?" Sam responded by excitedly handing him a fashion magazine called Gothic & Lolita Bible.

"I sent them some photos of myself," explained Sam, "and they said that they liked me so much that they wanted me to be a model in the next issue!"

"That's great, Sam," said Danny hugging her. _She'd look hot in those little-girl outfits_, thought Danny, _Whoa, Fenton, Sam's just your friend. Don't think things like that._

"Hey, Danny, do you wanna take the pictures?" asked Sam out of the blue. "Me? Take your magazine pictures?" asked Danny, surprised. "Yeah, Danny," said Sam as though it was very cut and dry, "I've seen some of the pictures you've taken, and you have a wonderful eye for photographic art."

"I don't have the right kind of training for that," said Danny, blushing slightly. "Oh, come on, Danny," said Sam encouragingly, "you never know until you try." Danny thought about it for a minute. He honestly like the idea of his work appearing in a magazine (especially a respectable one), but he hadn't ever actually considered photography a career choice, before.

"Okay Sam," he said brightly, "I'll do it."

* * *

_**(A/N: I have a feeling that this will be one of my better stories. Please Review. Criticism and Ideas are always welcome. I prefer NOT to get flames. However, if you absolutely have to write one, than by all means, do so.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. And for giving me an awesome idea for the rest of the fic, I dedicate this chapter to Thunderstorm101. And in case any of you were wondering, **__**Gothic & Lolita Bible**__** IS an actual publication.)**_

* * *

At Q Branch's headquarters (a series of abandoned tunnels beneath London), Bond stood, tapping his foot nonchalantly, as he listened to Q explain the new gadget he was to use in the field. "This, 007," said Q as he held up a clip fille with bullets, "may seem to be an ordinary case of fully-jacketed firearm projectiles, but in reality, they are coated with a substance called ectoplasm, and will cause especially harsh damage to any creature whose body is based on the same substance." 

"Fascinating, Q," said Bond, pretending to be bored. He walked around the lab and immediately began scanning for whatever could be useful to him. He took the usual: His Walther PPK, his watch with built in laser cutter, his glasses with special x-ray lenses, and his high-tech cellphone with its hundreds of special features. He also took the special bullets.

Finally, as he finished briefing Bond, Q said, "One more thing, 007: Take this Geiger Counter. It is specially attuned to the spectral wavelengths of ectoplasm." "Thank you, Q," said Bond, pocketing the device and leaving.

Minutes later, Bond was speeding toward the airport in his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, recently souped up by Q to include all the usual refinements to his cars. He couldn't believe that the Service was sending him chasing after some CIA fairy tale. He didn't even believe in ghosts, for Heaven's Sake!

An hour later, Bond sat on the plane in his usual first-class accommodations, studying the dossier on Danny Phantom. It contained all the usual: criminal records (none officially), age (unknown, but presumably early teens), _modus operandi_ (ghost-hunting, oddly enough), known associates (only two unidentified human teenagers), and (this was a new one), known superhuman abilities.

The flight attendant came up to him and said, "May I get you anything, sir?" He looked at her with his trademark smile and said, "Vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred." As he waited for his drink, he thought about where he'd be staying. He'd spoken to his cousin, who had offered to allow Bond to stay in his home (which, luckily, was in Amity Park). He hadn't seen his cousin since they were children, but Bond was looking forward to finally meeting his first removed cousins, Daniel and Jasmine.

* * *

It was 4:00 p.m., local time. Danny sat in Sam's bedroom, waiting for her to finish getting ready so he could take her picture. He still found it hard to believe that he was about to take pictures that would appear in an actual magazine. He didn't have the training for fashion photography, but with a subject like Sam, how could he go wrong? 

Sam sat before her bathroom mirror, fixing her hair, nails, and makeup to gothic perfection. She truly disliked all this primping, but it was a small price to pay for something that would piss her parents off royally. And besides, she to admit that she looked gorgeous.

_**(A/N: I couldn't really figure out how to describe the dress, so I'll just leave you with a link to the picture: http(colon)//www(dot)deviantart(dot)com/deviation/58710172/ )**_

Sam stood in the doorway, and said, "I'm ready, Danny." Danny took one look at how lovely Sam was and his nose started to bleed. "Danny, are you all right?" asked Sam, concerned. "I'm fine, Sam," said Danny quickly, holding a tissue to his nose, "The air in the room is a little dry. You should think about getting a humidifier."

Danny spent the rest of the afternoon taking pictures of Sam in various provocative positions around her room. They decided on the 5 best and mailed them to the magazine. When they finally finished, Sam leaned over and kissed Danny on the cheek. Blushing deeply, he said, shocked, "Sam . . ." "Thank you, Danny, for everything," replied Sam, "I owe you big for doing this."

"It was nothing, Sam," said Danny, rubbing his cheek, "But, how did you know what to do so easily?" Sam chuckled and said, "I just asked myself, 'What would Paulina do?'."

They both laughed at that. Finally, Danny had to return home. Just as soon as he got in, he overheard his dad on the phone, saying, "Absolutely! No, no, it's no trouble at all. A week? Maybe 2 weeks? That's perfect! They'll be there." Hanging up, Jack called a family meeting.

"Everyone," he said, "My cousin James is visiting from England. He works for Universal Exports, and needs a place to stay for the next week or so while he's in America on business. So, he'll be staying here. Jazz, I want you and Danny to go and meet him at the airport tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Tampa Bay, Florida, U.S.A.**

Bond sat in the airport, reading the dossier, while his plane refueled. Suddenly, he got the feeling that he was being watched. Remaining calm, he stood up, walked around for a bit, and disappeared into the crowd.

Carlos, the young Cuban who had been hired to follow Bond, saw that he had gone. It was then that he felt the tip of a very sharp knife touching his back. A voice whispered into his air, "Listen carefully if you want to live: Walk alongside me as we're two old friends, talking." Carlos nodded, and they began to walk. "So tell," said Bond, knife still pressing against Carlos' flesh, "who sent you to follow me?"

The young Cuban shook his head vigorously and said, in a thickly accented voice, "I can't tell you that, man. A dude like that, you don't cross him." "Tell me," said Bond, darkly, "Or I'll kill you now." "You don't get it, man," said Carlos, sweating with fear, "He won't just kill me. The things I seen him do . . ." Bond was getting frustrated by the lack of cooperation. Who puts such fear in people that even threat of death won't get them to talking?!

Carlos, sensing Bond's momentary distraction, reached for the knife, but Bond quickly turned in into Carlos' side, and left the body sitting in a chair. Hearing the announcement that his plane was ready to depart, Bond marched through the terminal and took his seat, forcing thoughts of Carlos from his mind. He needed to concentrate on capturing Danny Phantom. But still, perhaps there was more to this mission than he had first believed.

* * *

_**(A/N: I can't believe that I've already gotten this fic put into 2 C2s!! And 6 reviews on chapter 1 alone!? Awesome.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**(A/N: I can't believe how popular this fic is, and it's only the 3**__**rd**__** chapter! I never thought that I could outdo my critically acclaimed fic, "Love in the Land of the Rising Sun," but it appears that I could be wrong. Enjoy, please Read and Reply.)**_

* * *

**Amity Park International Airport**

It was 7:00 a.m., and Danny and Jazz had been waiting for 10 minutes. Danny held up a sign marked _James Bond, UnivEx._, and since they had no idea what "uncle" James looked like, they had no choice but to wait for him to find them. "So Jazz," said Danny as he sat down and gave her the sign to hold up, "what do you think James is like?"

"Well," said Jazz, taking her rather-annoying know-it-all voice, "since he's lived in England all his life, I imagine that he's very cultured and intelligent. He'd have to be, since he's a businessman that works for one of the world's most successful commerce enterprises."

Suddenly, Danny heard the sound of hard-soled leather shoes, and felt someone tapping his shoulder. Turning, he found himself staring at a man of medium height and dark hair. "Well," said the man in a British accent, "you're a bit thinner, Jack, than you were 30 years ago, but time has been exceptionally good to you since we were children."

Danny chuckled and said, "Actually, I'm Danny, Jack's son. That's my older sister, Jazz. You must be James Bond." "The one and only," Bond replied with a smile and short bow, "It's wonderful to finally meet you two. I haven't heard from Jack or Maddie since the wedding."

In addition to his suitcases, Bond possessed a very large, heavy aluminum briefcase that he insisted on carrying himself. "So, Mr. Bond," Jazz began, but James cut her off with, "None this 'Mr. Bond' nonsense, Jasmine. We're cousins, for Heaven's sake! Just call me James." "Okay, James," replied Jazz, "why, may I ask, were you so insistent that we come by bus?"

Bond responded by pulling out a key and pressing a button. One of the cars out front beeped as the car alarm was disabled. "I thought we'd take my car," he said smoothly. Danny and Jazz gasped when they saw the beautiful, brand-new Aston Martin DBS. They loaded up the baggage and were off.

"So James," said Danny, who was riding in the front seat, "What exactly do you do?" Bond was quiet for a minute, as though deciding the best way to answer the question, and finally said, "Well, I basically travel around the world and meet with those that Universal Exports wishes to do business with. I handle the delicate task of negotiating the terms of all the deals. It's very tedious and boring at times, but it pays very well."

"Interesting," said Jazz, "but I also have a question: why does a businessman need to carry a gun?" Bond turned his head to look at her in the backseat and said, "What gives you the idea that I carry a gun?" "Easy," said Jazz, obviously pleased with herself, "the slight bulge under your left armpit indicates that you have something hidden there. And what could you be carrying in your armpit but a pistol in a shoulder holster?"

Bond smiled and said, "Very observant, Jasmine. To answer your question: I honestly have a slight inferiority complex." Suddenly, when he stopped at a traffic light, he saw an old hobo across the street with a camera. Quickly, Bond hissed, "Get your heads down," in an authoritative voice. Danny and Jazz hit the floor just before the hobo snapped a photo of Bond and ran away.

"Who was that," asked Danny as he peered out the window. "I don't know," answered Bond, "Probably a spy hired by one of Universal Exports' business rivals, trying to gain information about the latest deal." "What _is_ the latest deal," asked Jazz. Bond was quiet for a minute, but finally said, "Axiom Labs. That's all I can say. Let's NOT tell your parents about this little episode, shall we?"

Finally, they arrived at Fenton Works. James was halfway in the door when Jack grabbed and pulled him into a crushing bear hug, saying, "Jimmy, my man! It's been too long!" James, turning blue, managed to wheeze out, "It's wonderful to see you again, Jack, but you're breaking my coccyx." Jack released him and, with a hearty slap on the back, said, "So, what's new in the world of commerce, Jimbo?" "It's still frightfully boring, Jack," he replied good-naturedly while rubbing his spine.

* * *

**Baku, Azerbaijan**

In a dark room, filled with hundreds of computer screens with feeds around the world, stood two older men. The first one (the one standing) said, "Carlos hasn't reported back. It's not like him to keep me waiting." The second one, the one who was sitting, replied, "Isn't it obvious? 007 got to him and eliminated him. He is still the only one capable of upsetting the plan that has consumed millions of our dollars and months of our lives."

"Don't forget," said the standing man, "the danger that Danny Phantom poses." "I have not forgotten, my friend," said the sitting man in a smooth voice that was now tainted with impatience, "but what do you propose we do about them?"

"Simple," said the standing man, "Bond's mission is to apprehend Phantom and take him back to MI6. So, why not pit them against each other? Make Phantom think that Bond is the threat, and have Bond continue to believe the same of him?"

"Then," said the sitting man, "it is agreed. My people will deal with Bond . . . " " . . .While my people deal with Danny Phantom," finished the standing man. They shook hands and parted to begin their respective jobs.

* * *

**Fenton Works, Amity Park**

After everyone had eaten dinner and gone to bed, it was arranged that Bond would sleep in Danny's room. Later that night, as Bond lay on his cot, he saw Danny climbing out the window. _Ah, to be a teenager again_, he thought, _Well, so much the better for me_. Bond stood up, set his aluminum briefcase on Danny's bed, and opened it. Inside the massive briefcase was a set of high-tech armor, including a kind of flying skateboard that Q insisted could practically pilot itself.

He carefully checked the armaments before donning the battlesuit: Shoulder-mounted mega-blast missile cannons that fired micro-concussion shells, twin wrist-mounted blasters that shot beams of ectoplasmic energy, a pair of twin tri-polymer swords, and a high-impact seismic mace. The armor itself acted like a cyber-enhanced, super-dense carapace, and would provide resistance to most (non-fission) firepower. The protective boots contained built-in rockets to allow for short periods of flight. Finally, the helmet, in addition to distorting his voice and hiding his identity, contained a communications uplink array connecting him to Q Branch (and his flying skateboard) and a sensory hub that enabled him to perceive his environment with greater detail than any normal human.

Danny, meanwhile, was on patrol, checking the city for any ghost activity. As he got near the harbor, his Ghost Sense went off, causing luminous blue smoke to emit from his mouth. Danny stopped at the edge of a dock. Turning his back to the water, he walked forward 3 steps. Suddenly, Skulker burst from the water, weapons drawn, screaming, "YOU'RE MINE THIS TIME, GHOST CHILD!!!" Danny responded by simply trapping him in the Fenton Thermos, saying, "You're losing your touch, Skulker."

Having dealt with that, Danny looked around. This had been almost too easy, and yet, he didn't sense a trap. His musings, however, were interrupted when the dock he was standing on was suddenly blow sky high! Flipped into the air, Danny quickly regained his composure and looked around for his attacker.

Suddenly, he appeared, riding a rocket-powered skateboard and wearing a high-tech battlesuit that would make Skulker jealous. "Who are you," demanded Danny angrily, "and why the heck did you just attack me?"

The stranger, Bond in disguise, replied by pulling out a badge and said, "I am operative Double-O-Seven. In the name of Her Majesty's Secret Service, I am authorized to take you into custody, relatively alive and preferably unspoiled." This, Bond knew, was not strictly correct. The mission had a kill order, meaning that while he wasn't _required_ to exercise his License to Kill, he was free to so whenever he deemed it necessary.

Danny slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face. "First the Guys in White, now the British Secret Service," he grumbled to himself. Straightening and facing Bond, he said "I've done nothing wrong! But if you think I'll go easily, you're in for a surprise." With that, Danny sped off into the city, ducking and weaving between buildings.

Bond took off after him, following his trail with his night vision helmet. However, he wasn't prepared when Danny suddenly backtracked and, with a powerful punch, knocked Bond off his skateboard. Activating his boot-jets, Bond fired his wrist-blasters, knocking Danny down to the street. Retriving his skateboard and flying downward, Bond prepared to restrain Danny and file the mission complete.

Danny, however, who was only half unconscious, had other plans. Just as 007 reached for him, he phased through the sidewalk and into the sewer. Holding his breath tightly, he reverted to his human form and swam through the sludgy water. Fortunately, Danny was a prodigious swimmer, and could hold his breath comfortably for up to 4 minutes.

Bond stood on the surface and, viewing the x-ray portion of the spectrum, tried to locate Danny in the sewer. Failing, he thought, _Damn! Oh well, there'll be other chances_, and started flying home.

Arriving home about 30 minutes before James did, Danny washed his clothes, showered, and was back in bed, asleep, by the time Bond returned. _I hope he had a better time tonight than I did_, thought Bond sardonically. He removed his armor, put it in the case, and fell onto his cot, exhausted.

* * *

_**(A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I had some writer's block to deal with. Please review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**(A/N: I cannot tell you guys how psyched I am. Not only is this fic on the road to becoming more popular than **__**Love in the Land of the Rising Son**__**, but in about nine or ten days, I'm going to China!!! I hope to finish this story before I go, because I'll be gone for at least 17 days. Anyway, enjoy. Read and Review.)**_

* * *

**Casper High, Amity Park**

The next day at school, Danny had trouble concentrating. His thoughts were on that armored psycho who tried to kill him the night before. He finally got around to tell Sam and Tucker the whole story around lunch. "So let me get this straight," said Sam, "You just defeated Skulker, and this guy in robotic armor suddenly appears and drops you on your ass?" "That's pretty much it," replied Danny, sullenly.

Later, Sam and Tucker watched Danny while he participated in the one extracurricular activity that he excelled at: Fencing. The class had opened shortly after the semester began, and was taught by an Italian immigrant named Guido Andolini, a man who, despite nearing 70 years old, had the strength and calisthenic fitness of an adolescent gorilla.

When class was over, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were surprised to see a parked Aston Martin DBS in front of the school. Bond stepped out of the vehicle and said, "I thought you might like a ride home, Danny." In the process of being introduced to James, Sam suddenly noticed that he had a strange scar on his left hand. It was carved in the form of the Cyrillic letter Ш (_SH_). She made a mental note to have Tucker do a search on the significance of that particular character.

* * *

**An anonymous alley, Amity Park**

Meanwhile, two shadowy figures, conversing quietly in German, exchanged information and money. "_So, Herr Zahl, was haben Sie für mich heute_?" asked the first man, hidden by his tightly-drawn cloak. The other, dressed as a hobo, handed some pictures to the first man and replied, "_Ich machte diese photos gestern. Bond reiste alleine in einen Zustand der kunst Aston Martin DBS. Zum besten meines Wissens, wird er ohne Kampfmittel über seinem üblichen Walther PPK hinaus besessen_."

The first man, smiling wolfishly, reached into his pocket and handed Mr. Number a thick wad of hundred dollar bills. Mr. Number counted his money and left quickly. The cloaked man said to himself, "My partner overestimates the great James Bond, going on a mission without any equipment or allies."

* * *

**The financial district, Amity Park**

It was 9:00 p.m., and Danny was on patrol. The stranger he had fought the previous night had put him on guard, and he was careful to land every thousand feet and scan his environment for nasty surprises. Suddenly, one came. Danny leapt out of range just seconds before a thermite grenade went off behind him. In a perfectly controlled fall, Danny maneuvered under 007 and destroyed the board he was flying on, forcing 007 to use his slightly less maneuverable boot-jets.

"Well," said 007 in his flat, mechanical voice, "You've got some very good moves for a Yankee. Especially a young one, but you're no match for my 25 years of experience." "Maybe not," said Danny caustically, "but I'll be DAMNED before I let you stick me in a cage for the rest of my life!" 007 shot forward and rammed his head into Danny's chest, knocking him against a building.

Danny's eyes began to glow with the anger of a cornered tiger. He quickly pushed off and soared at his attacker, firing a supercharged Ghost Ray that knocked 007 clean through the wall of a building and several cubicles. Just as he stood to fight back, Danny let loose with his ice-beams at 007, freezing him in a solid block of ice. "Well," said Danny, panting, "That's taken care of."

However, he was wrong. 007's suit began to automatically draw more energy from its nuclear-powered core, and the intense heat weakened the ice enough for him to burst out, disorienting Danny long enough to do a quick systems check: His missile launchers were empty, and he lacked the power to use his wrist-blasters. His tri-polymer swords had cracked, and he didn't have his seismic mace. That left him with only one option: hand-to-hand combat, which would be difficult in his heavy suit.

Flying forward, 007 did exactly what Danny WASN'T expecting: He punched him hard in the stomach, knocking him onto a rooftop. Danny was tired of this, and his rage began to grow. He tried to use his Ghostly Wail, but found that he couldn't. Suddenly, he felt all his power flowing down his arm and into his hand. Getting an idea, Danny flew at 007 and just before his fist impacted, he released all the energy into one devastating punch, the impact of which cracked his armor and left him almost unable to move.

Bond lay on the ground, unable to move, and Danny was coming at him quickly. He quickly sent a mental order to the armor to divert all flying and combat power to moving. "It's over, 007," said Danny standing over him, "now, let's see what you look like." Before Danny could kneel and remove the mask, Bond reached for his Walther (hidden in a secret holster), drew it, and, with Danny at point-blank, fired.

* * *

_**(A/N: Sorry to leave with a cliffhanger, but I wanted to leave you guys REALLY wanting more.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**(A/N: Okay, since the last chapter kind of stunk, I promise you guys that this one will make up for it. I hope that this chapter will get more reviews than did the last one.)**_

* * *

The 7.65 millimeter bullet drilled into Danny's shoulder, shattered part of his clavicle and exited through his back. Danny fell to his knees, and finally on his face, almost blacking out from the pain as 007 fastened a set of shiny, stainless steel handcuffs to Danny's wrists. 007 pressed a button on his helmet and said, "HQ? Tell M to send a pickup, ASAP." 

Suddenly, with an almost inhuman frenzy, Danny smashed his bonds and soared off into the night, leaving a minute trail of luminescent green blond in his wake. Bond followed the trail on foot for about two blocks before he lost the trail near a dumpster. _He can't have gotten far_, thought Bond, _Better search the area_.

Inside the dumpster, Danny sat, in his human form, trying to stem the flow of (now red) blood from his shoulder. He was fairly certain that his ribs were bruised, too. The burning pain was starting to give way to an achy numbness, and Danny knew that he had to get help or he would die soon. Forcing himself out of the dumpster and onto his feet, he dragged himself to a nearby payphone and called the only number he could think of.

A few miles away, Sam sat on her bed, writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary, I can't believe it! Photos of me are going to appear in __Gothic & Lolita Bible__ next month! I can only imagine what my parents would say: "SAMANTHA!!!!!! How could you disgrace this family and appear in some kinky sex magazine?!!!?!!!" And I'd try to explain that Lolita fashion is about elegance, not sex, and they wouldn't listen, and I'd be grounded until God-knows-when. I'm just glad that I have friends like Danny and Tucker. So, anyway, Danny's cousin (first removed) is visiting from England. He seems nice, albeit a little cold. Not to mention that weird scar on his left hand. I'm actually expecting a call from Tucker with the results of the search. Well, gotta go. The phone's ringing._

Sam answered her phone. A flat, mechanized female voice said, "We have a collect call from Danny Fenton – do you accept the charges? Say yes or no now!"

"Yes," said Sam, "Danny, what's up? Why are you calling me from a payphone?" For a minute, the line was silent, but finally, Danny said, "Sam . . . help me . . . " Sam quickly dressed, put on her boots and coat, and ran out the door, saying to Danny, "Where are you? What happened!?"

"Corner of . . . Hartman and Moon," said Danny weakly, "Hurry." He hung up, causing Sam to hurry to her scooter and go to Danny at breakneck speed. Finally, when she reached Hartman and Moon, she went to the nearby ally and tentatively said, "Danny? Are you there?"

* * *

Danny staggered out of his hiding place, his shoulder still bleeding and his shirt soaked with blood. He looked pale, and barely had the strength to stand. "Oh My God, Danny!" yelled Sam as she ran to him. He collapsed in her arms, barely awake. "We have to call your parents!" said Sam frantically. She flipped open her cellphone and started to dial Danny's home number, but he grabbed her wrist and said, "No, no, Sam. We can't. They'll find out that I'm Danny Phantom, and that the British Secret Service is after me. They'll be put in danger. Just, please, take me to a hospital." 

Fighting to stay conscious, Danny managed the ride to the hospital and walked toward the front desk. He finally passed out as he reached a nurse. All the hospital personnel in the immediate area began swarming around him, talking to each other almost mindlessly.

"Kid! Hey, kid! Can you hear me?"

"Doctor, he's been shot! One shoulder wound."

"Oh, man! The kid's a kid!"

"There's no ID. Get him into room 4 or 2. Stat!"

"A and O times 4. BP's 132 over 82. Pulse 110."

"Number 8 ET tube. What's his BP?"

"Hold on. Pulse OX is low, 82."

"Give me 4 units of O neg, hang 2 on the rapid infuser!"

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Danny finally came to, laying on his hospital bed. He had various needles and pumps attached to him, and his shoulder and ribs, though sore, had been expertly bandaged. Outside his curtain, he heard the doctor and nurse who attended to him talking to some police officers. "Has he moved, yet?" asked one of the officers, obviously concerned.

"Nope," replied the nurse, rubbing the back of his neck, "Still out cold. His vital signs are strong, though." "Strong?" said the doctor incredulously, "His vital signs are through the roof. I doubt that I've ever encountered a healthier teenager of his height, weight, and build."

"Now, Dr. Costanza," asked the second cop, "What exactly happened here?" The doctor took a minute, but finally said, "He's a John Doe. Kid came in with a gunshot wound to his shoulder. No ID anywhere on him." "He come in on the 'Homeboy Ambulance Service'?" asked the first cop.

"I thought so, initially," said the doctor, obviously not fond of the term, "but he wasn't wearing the shirt he was shot in. He put this one on AFTER he was shot." "Don't see that every day," injected the nurse. The two cops wrote this all down and the second one said, "Okay. Let's see if we can get some words out of the kid." They pulled back the curtain, but the bed was empty. Danny was gone!

The doctors and cops ran into the waiting room and yelled, "Did a GSW patient come running through here!?" But nobody had seen him. The only thing unusual was the girl dressed in black who snuck out the door while the doctors were trying to locate the anonymous boy.

Danny stood on the roof in his human form. He put on the large, blue-grey shirt that Sam had brought for him and said, "Sam, can you take me home? I'm so whacked out on painkillers that I doubt I can even **find** my house."

"Sure, Danny," said Sam, hugging him very gently, "I'm just so glad that you're all right." About an hour later, Danny was climbing up his fire escape and into his bed. Bond, who was just drifting off, thought to himself, _I'll have to ask Danny what he does when he sneaks out. Probably a girlfriend, or something. Whatever it is, I'm just glad that he's having more fun than I am this week_.

* * *

_**(A/N: I hope that this chapter was better than the last. Please review. BTW, wish me luck, because next Monday, I'm going to China for 17 days!)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**(A/N: Okay, this is the chapter we've all been waiting for: The one where Bond learns about Danny's extracurricular activities (and I ain't talking about fencing). Please read and review.)**_

* * *

The next day was exhausting for Danny. He had to feign sickness for both gym and fencing (not a difficult task, considering) to avoid removing his shirt and having his bullet wounds discovered. He was a good song-and-dance man, but he couldn't talk his way out of a gunshot wound if his parents found out. 

"Look, Danny," said Tucker after hearing the story, "You should really go back to the hospital. If not treated properly, you could get an infection." "Unlikely," replied Danny, "since I'm already healing. I think I have an accelerated rate of healing." "Well," said Sam, "at least let ME have a look. My mom was a nurse before she met my dad, and she taught me a few things."

Danny sighed, but finally consented. He removed his shirt and let Sam undo the bandage. "Hmm," said Sam as she looked it over carefully, "It's healing nicely. They used a kind of elastic protein in lieu of stitches to stop the hemorrhaging. If there is a scar, which I doubt, it'll be small and barely noticeable."

Danny started to blush as he felt Sam's strong but soft hands roaming across his torso, checking his ribs. As soon as Sam realized that she was basically fondling Danny's chest and abs, she also started to blush, causing Tucker to say, "Should I leave you lovebirds alone?" "NO! I MEAN, WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!!" screeched both Danny and Sam at the same time, causing them to look at each other and blush.

* * *

Later that night, when the Fentons (and James) were all eating dinner, a pair of glasses happened to fall out of James' breast pocket. "I thought you had 20/20 vision, Jimmy," said Jack, picking them up. "I do," said James cooly he took them back, "They're plain glass. I occasionally wear them to give me a more business-like image." What he didn't tell them was that the lenses had radioactive materials in them that emitted X-rays, enabling him to see through objects. Putting them on to demonstrate how they effected his image, he looked at Danny and went completely ashen. 

"James? Are you okay?" asked Danny, "You don't look so good." Bond simply responded by getting up and saying, "I hope you'll all excuse me, but something has just occurred to me that could cause my whole business with Axiom Labs to fall apart at the seams. I'll be back in a few hours." Hurrying out the door, he climbed into his car and sped away.

Bond wiped the cold sweat from his face as he drove, trying hard to concentrate on the road. Danny's shoulder and ribs were bandaged as though from a combination of damaged ribs and a gunshot wound, exactly the same injuries he had inflicted upon Danny Phantom! _My God_, though Bond as he drove, _I'm an idiot! He was right under my nose the whole time. I shared a bathroom with America's Public Ghost Enemy #1, and I had no idea!! Got to contact M, cancel the mission._

After a half hour's driving, he was on the outskirts of the city, and quickly activated his satellite-capable laptop. M was online a few minutes later. "What is it, 007?" she asked. "M," said Bond urgently, "Danny Phantom isn't just a ghost. He's some sort of ghost/human hybrid." "Bond, what the Hell are you talking about?" she replied, confused, "Are you drunk?" "I only wish, M," said Bond soberly, "he's not just a half-breed, either. He is my cousin's son."

After explaining all the details to M, Bond opened a special compartment in his Aston Martin's driver-side door, took out a small bottle of cognac, and drained half of it in one gulp. "Bond," said M quietly, "I understand your position, but need I remind you that you are a 00 Agent, Licenced to Kill, and you must judge every situation you encounter in the field as dispassionately as possible?" "No, M," said Bond, shocked, "You can't ask me to go back and do this to my cousin." "I _can_," hissed M, "And I am. Recall that the CIA specified that he was to be taken Dead OR Alive. Which of these states you bring him in is irrelevant."

She than disconnected from Bond's computer, leaving him with his head laying on the wheel, trying to decide what to do.

* * *

Later that night, Danny went up to bed, too tired to wait for James to return. As he walked into his room and turned on the light, however, he saw James sitting on his bed with a Walther PPK with a silencer attached to it! "Close the door and lock it behind you, Daniel" said Bond coldly, "If you make any noise or try to become intangible, I'll empty the entire cartridge of ectoplasm-enhanced bullets into your chest." 

Danny did as he was told and sat in a chair in the corner. "Good," said Bond, "now Danny, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I expect you to answer truthfully. If I think that you're lying to me, I'll shoot you. Understand?" Danny nodded. "First question," said Bond, "How did you get that wound on your shoulder?" "I was shot by some maniac in a high-tech battlesuit," replied Danny. "Second question," said Bond, "Are you really Danny Phantom?" Danny was quiet for a minute, but he finally answered, "Yes, James, I am." Bond put his head in his hand and said, "That's what I thought. Okay, last question: Why are you believed to be a menace by the American government?"

Danny spent the next hour telling his story to James, who sat and listened carefully. Finally Danny said, "Now I have a question for you: why do you want to know these things?" Bond unscrewed the silencer and put his gun back into his armpit holster. He then pulled out his wallet, removed a badge from it, and threw it on the floor at Danny's feet.

Danny picked up the badge and read what it said. "MI6," read Danny slowly, "00 Division. Designation 007." He looked up at James with horror and said, "YOU'RE the psycho who kept attacking me for no reason?!" "Unfortunately yes," said Bond, "but that was before I knew that the stories told by the Guys in White were wrong."

Suddenly, Bond's Geiger counter began to register infrared radiation. Moving the counter about the room, It began to beep faster and faster as he brought it closer to Danny's forehead. Suddenly, he realized why: A sniper rifle with a thermal-imaging scope was trained on him! Without hesitation, Bond jumped toward Danny just as a high-caliber bullet came smashing through Danny's window.

* * *

_**(A/N: Here's a list of all the people who DIDN'T just have an agent try to assassinate Danny: CIA, FBI, MI5, MI6, NSA. As for who DID, you'll just have to wait until next chapter.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: Sorry for the evil cliffhanger, but it was well worth it, as you'll find out. Please read and review.)**_

* * *

Bond saw the bullet smash through Danny's window, and even as he lunged to tackle Danny to the ground, he knew that he would be too late. But suddenly, to his surprise, Danny turned them both intangible and the bullet passed right through his torso without hurting him. He aimed his Walther PPK out the window and fired all six shots in rapid succession. On the 6th shot, a cry of pain was heard and a dark figure fell to the street. 

Danny flew Bond down to the fallen figure. He was about 30, dressed in black, and likely Slavic in race. "All right, you," said Bond, "who are you and who are you working for?!" The man groaned in pain, opened his eyes and said, "You cannot win," before he died. "Damn it!" said Bond, slapping the pavement in frustration, "That's twice their agents have slipped out of my grasp." "Who?" asked Danny. "I don't know," replied Bond, "but it's twice that they've come after me."

Flying back to Danny's room, Bond dug the bullet out of Danny's wall. "Danny," said Bond, examining the bullet, "hand me a magnifying glass." Danny did, and Bond carefully inspected the bullet for anything that give them some clues. Suddenly, Bond saw it: A capital F with a tiny exponent 3 in Roman numerals. "Good God," he said quietly, "It's Factor Three!"

"Who," asked Danny, "or what is Factor Three?" Before Bond could reply, they heard Jack and Maddie coming up the stairs toward Danny's room. Danny switched to human form and Bond slid the sniper rifle under Danny's bed. Maddie came in said, "What's with all the noise up here? And Danny, what happened to your window?" Before Danny could make up an excuse, Bond said, "Some kid with a BB across the street. Must have been a misfire."

* * *

After getting rid of Jack and Maddie, James told Danny the story of Factor Three. "You see, Danny," said James solemnly, "Ever since the 1920's, the world has been divided into 2 factors: The Democratic countries, and the Communist countries. However, some time in the 1930's, just as World War II began, Factor Three came into existence as a crime syndicate called SPECTRE, The SPecial Executive for Counterintelligence, Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion, under the guidance of a man named Ernst Stavro Blofeld. The organization made the bulk of its finances by selling arms, information, and technology to both the Allies and the Axis Powers. Crime syndicate, terrorist organization, cult, Factor Three is all these things and more. Those who are part of Factor Three are actually a society separate from all others on Earth. They've been hiding agents inside of various other terrorist organizations and crime rings to amass as much power and influence as they can." 

Danny sat there and took it all in while Bond continued, "Shortly after the Korean War, Blofeld was murdered by his successor, a like-minded man who is know only as the Mutant Master. He changed many things, forcing each member to undergo neurosurgery and genetic alteration to gain superhuman abilities like he had. 20 years ago, when I was first promoted to 00 status, I foiled their plan to start a war between the US and the Soviet Union. Exactly what they could be up too now is anybody's guess."

* * *

**An undisclosed location, Central Europe**

In dark room, deep inside a mountain base, the mysterious being known only as the Mutant Master sat in his repulsor-lift wheelchair complete with various armaments and defenses to insure that even though he was a paraplegic, no one would ever dare to question his mastery of Factor Three.

"Ah, Mutant Master," said his shadowy associate as he appeared almost from nowhere, "I trust that everything is going according to plan?" "You mislay your trust," said the Mutant Master in a gravelly, chilling voice, "The assassin failed to kill Bond and Phantom. By now it can be assumed that they know, at least, that Factor Three's two decades of inactivity has finally come to an end."

"So they will be hunting for us now," said the shadow figure nonchalantly, "what does it matter? Even if they should manage to find our Headquaters, we are more than a match for them. There's nothing they can do to stop our conquest of the world!"

"Yes," hissed the Mutant Master in a deep, throaty voice, "Our time has come. The superior race of Factor Three will no longer hide from the world, and soon all the infidels will be crushed!" The Mutant Master than turned to face his associate and said, "This is your last chance, comrade. Make certain that Bond and Phantom do not interfere with our plans. Do not fail again."

As he left the room, the shadowy figure smiled to himself and thought, _Have a care in the future, you pompous windbag. No man commands me. Soon, all this will be mine._ Unfortunately for him, the Mutant Master was reading his thoughts and at the time, and quietly said to himself, "No one betrays the Mutant Master, Vlad Plasmius. Not even a fellow mutant. As soon as you have outlived your usefulness, you will be disposed of."

* * *

**MI6 Headquaters, London**

M sat at her desk, going through her files. She'd found it hard to believe that the infamous Danny Phantom was actually the teenage son of a pair of (allegedly crazy) American scientists, but Bond had never been wrong about this sort of thing before. So, here she was, studying every available peace of information on the Fentons.

A few things grabbed her attention: Daniel Fenton's only known associates were Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, and Samantha Manson. Foley, it turned out, was the grandson of Henry Gupta, the man who virtually invented techno-terrorism, and had been taught all of his grandfather's hacking skills. Gray was a freelance ghost hunter with an almost psychotic hatred of spectral beings, and her mental balance was questionable. Manson seemed to embody almost every virtue that could be construed as anti-government, and fit the profile of a rebel almost to a T.

M finally got around to looking at the various newspaper articles on Danny Phantom. Many of them were contradictory, some suggesting him as criminal, and others as a hero. This convinced her more than ever that he needed to be brought into the custody of MI6. Quickly, she attempted to connect to Bond, and when she reached him, she said, "Bond, have you got him yet?"

James merely looked at her and said, "Sorry M, but arresting Danny Phantom for crimes that weren't even committed will have to wait. I'm going after Factor Three." "Bond," she snapped angrily, "If you abandon the mission, you'll be registered as AWOL and your License to Kill will be revoked!" Bond looked thoughtful for a minute and said, "As they say over here, 'Up yours with walnuts'!" And then he shut off the link. Turning to Danny, he said, "Looks like we're on our own."

* * *

_**(A/N: Next chapter, they go after Factor Three! Please review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: Wow, I am just churning out chapters lately. I'm planning to have some special guest appearances in later chapters, and you'll never be able to guess who. Please read and review. Oh, BTW, Bond and Danny get information from everywhere that they stop, in case it comes across that they're just making small talk. It would just be tedious to hear them say the same thing over and over again.)**_

* * *

**Kingston, Jamaica**

It was early morning. The streets were quiet and relatively deserted, except for a BMW Z8 that gunned through the city at just slightly over the speed limit. It was a sporty two-seater, silver in color and very stylish. The driver was James Bond, on his way to meet someone who was known to have information on Factor Three. The passenger was an American teenager named Daniel Fenton, who was secretly the superhero known as Danny Phantom.

"So James," said Danny while fiddling with the radio, "this Quarrel guy, is he trustworthy?" "Actually," said James, "we're going to meet Quarrel junior. His father was a highly decorated CIA agent who helped to take down a dangerous Factor Three operative named Dr. No during the 60's. He was toppling American missiles with a radio beam, and Quarrel shut down his operation at the cost of his life."

"Quarrel jr.," continued Bond, "carried on his father's footsteps, and eventually dismantled a cult of voodoo worshipers that was actually a front for a smuggling ring." Danny listened, but finally said, "You didn't answer my question: Is he trustworthy?" Bond frowned for a minute, but finally said, "Yes."

After an hour of driving, they finally reached the marina. As they got out, Bond immediately started walking down the dock toward a small building with the a sign on the roof that said "Pusfeller's International Café." Danny followed him inside and they sat down at a table. Willie Nelson's _Whiskey River_ played on the jukebox as they looked over the menus. Finally, a Cayman Islander with a thick accent came up to them and said, "And what will you gentlemen be havin'?"

Bond cryptically replied, "I hear that the weather is nice in Langley, this time of year." Danny sat there thinking _What the heck is he talking about?_ when the waiter replied, "You heard right. 'Specially on warmer days." He sat down next to James and said, "Nice to see you again, Mr. Bond."

* * *

**Delhi, India**

36 hours later, Danny and James sat in a taxi as they drove through the streets. "So," said Danny, jet lagged, "why are we in India, again?" Bond, drumming his fingers on his knee, replied, "we're here to see a man named Kamal Khan. He's an exiled Afghan prince, and is an international jewel smuggler. I know for a fact that he's done business with Factor Three in the past. However, before we go see him, I suggest we go to the hotel and get some rest."

The next day, after both Danny and Bond were rested and reinvigorated, they took another cab to a lake across town. Across the lake was a palace of modest size. Danny, going ghost, flew both himself and Bond across. Walking up to the gate, he told the surprised guard, "Tell Khan that James Bond is here to see him."

Later, they were seated inside a tastefully decorated living room. Across from them sat the regal Afghan prince Kamal Khan, who immediately said, "If this is to be another assassination attempt, Mr. Bond, please be warned that my twin bodyguards Mischka and Grischka eye you now, and their skill with throwing knives is well-known." Bond responded to that with a genuine chuckled, replying, "Khan, you should know me better than that. If I were here to kill you, would I bring my first-removed cousin along?"

Khan smiled curtly and said, "And he has to introduce himself. What is your name, young man?" "Danny Fenton," said Danny, shaking Kamal's hand firmly but gently.

* * *

**Himeji, Japan**

Danny and James walked down the crowded streets toward a huge skyscraper with the name "Osato Chemicals and Engineering" on the front. In a surprising twist, Danny knew why they were there, but Bond didn't! "You see, James," Danny explained to Bond, "Lox is shorthand for Liquid Oxygen, which, among other uses, is used to deploy rockets and spaceships. And like Kamal Khan said, an anonymous party purchased a great deal of it from Mr. Osato of Osato Chemicals and Engineering."

A few minutes later, after confirming their appointment with the secretary, they were on an elevator to the penthouse office of Mr. Osato himself. He greeted them with a bow, saying, "How may I help you gentlemen?" "Simply put," said Bond, "My business, Universal Exports, is interested in forming a business alliance.

After about an hour of business small talk, Bond managed to wheedle the subject of Lox out of Osato. He had sold it to another private firm that operated out of Austria. Upon hearing the name of the firm, Austen, Ousmane, and Starklavartard Inc., Bond excused both Danny and himself. That so-called firm was actually a front company for Factor Three. They were hot on the trail!

* * *

_**(A/N: The climax is approaching, and surprising twist that none of you are expecting!)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(The climactic battle is only one chapter away, so pay attention. Please read and review.)**_

* * *

**A transatlantic jet, 30,000 feet above Central Europe**

It was 12:00 noon, local time. As the plane neared final descent, Bond stared first out the window, than at his sleeping cousin. He wondered if it was a wise decision, bringing a 14-year-old boy into his world. Sure, Danny would make an outstanding 00 Agent, but he was such a talented, intelligent boy, with a good future ahead of him. He deserved better than a meager paycheck, a hearty "Well Done" from Her Majesty the Queen, and a pittance of a pension that he likely wouldn't live long enough to enjoy.

James' musings were interrupted by Danny's soft moan as the plane's downward trajectory woke him. He blinked a few times and tiredly said, "Are we there yet?" Bond smiled and said, "Actually, the plane has just landed." An hour later, both were in their luxurious hotel room, Danny watching Austrian TV, and Bond checking the room for wiretaps.

A few hours later, while Danny was taking a shower, Bond ordered room service. The waiters were a strange looking pair, one tall and hairy, the other short and pale. "My apologies for taking so long, Mr. Bond," said the pale one softly. Bond replied, "Oh, no trouble at all." Suddenly, the tall, silent one tore off his (false) beard and bared his teeth, revealing them to be razor-sharp metal. He picked up the first waiter and hurled him across the room, smashing him against the wall. "Jaws," said Bond, "It's been a long time. What are you doing here?"

The 7 foot tall, immensely strong, silent man known as Jaws smiled and held up a badge that said "FSB: Black Ops Division." He then crossed the room, picked up the waiter's unconscious body, and bite into it with his steel teeth. "Jaws!" yelled Bond, "What the hell are you doing?!" Jaws held up the body to reveal that it was a computerized robot, not a human being. Danny burst into the room and said, "What's going on here? James, who is this guy?"

"His name is Zbigniew Krycsiwiki," explained Bond, "but he goes by the alias Jaws. He works for Russian Intelligence." Jaws gave Danny a hard look. It wasn't so much a "put-up-your-dukes" kind of look as it was the way one dog might stare at another dog that had wandered into his neighborhood. "This is my first-removed cousin, Daniel," said Bond to Jaws, "He's helping me to take down Factor Three." Jaws laughed with a voice as deep as rolling thunder. Both Bond and Danny took offense to that, and Bond said, "Danny, show him. Don't worry, Jaws can be trusted."

"I'm going Ghost!" said Danny as he allowed the surge of transformation to course through his body, and upon completion flew to the ceiling and hovered. Jaws stared at Bond, shock and disbelief written all over his face, as if wanting an explanation. "You see Jaws," said Bond nonchalantly, "my cousin's son is secretly the American superhero Danny Phantom."

At this, Jaws' face split into an ear-to-ear grin. He beckoned Danny and reached into his pocket, pulling out a card and handing it to Danny. "The Danny Phantom Fan Club," read Danny aloud, "Polish chapter. President." Jaws beamed as Bond said, "Jaws is very knowledgeable in American popular culture, and is a great admirer of your superhero community."

* * *

A few hours later, Bond, Danny, and Jaws all sat on a bus, heading for the Austrian Alps, little knowing that they were being watched. Sitting in the back of the bus, Vlad had overshadowed a tourist, and was watching the small band that hoped to take down Factor Three. Pressing a button on his communicator, he relayed his message to the Mutant Master and flew away. 

A few minutes later, the bus stopped to refuel. Jaws seemed really on edge, and kept pacing back and forth, as though expecting something. Danny also felt uneasy, even though his Ghost Sense hadn't gone off. Suddenly, there was the sound of powerful rockets, and a huge robotic spider landed near them.

As everyone ran like screaming turkeys, Danny went ghost behind a rock. He fired a Ghost Ray at the Spider's electronic eye, blinding it. Jaws picked up a boulder and slammed it into the machine's side, knocking it over, and Bond finished it off by activating half a dozen thermite grenades inside its metal shell.

"Okay," said Danny, becoming human again, "since they've started sending killer robots after us, it's safe to assume that we're getting close." Jaws, who had been kneeling by the demolished robot, suddenly stood and started walking down the road. Bond followed, saying, "What are you doing?" Jaws pointed to a faint, luminous trail that had been left by the robot.

A few minutes later, Danny was carrying both Bond and Jaws through the sky (a rather difficult task, considering Jaws' size), following the trail. Finally, it stopped at a sheer wall of rock. Focusing, Danny turned them intangible and they found themselves inside a massive, high-tech, underground lair. Bond shot the surveillance cameras and they quietly snuck down the hall, until they found themselves in a large empty room.

Suddenly, Danny stopped walking and said, "James, you and Jaws need to get out." "Why?" asked Bond, confused. "Because," replied Danny, "I can't move." The three of them were suddenly trapped in an anti-ectoplasmic forcefield. Jaws pounded relentlessly against the walls, but not even his prodigious strength could break them out. On a hunch, Danny returned to human form, and he was again able to move.

Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the darkness, one that Danny knew all too well. "VLAD!" he roared, "I should've known you were behind this!!!" "You should have," said Vlad mockingly, "but you didn't." The Mutant Master, watching all this from above, shrouded in shadow, made himself partially visible and said, "So, I finally stand in the presence of Danny Phantom, Jaws, and 007."

"Why," asked the Mutant Master of Jaws, "do you fight against me? You too are a mutant, and it is because of people like Bond that your jaw was broken was replaced with that metal monstrosity that passes for your mouth." Jaws looked at the floor, as if searching for the answer in himself. Suddenly he looked up and hocked a big loogie into the Mutant Master's face. Wiping his face, the Mutant Master said, "Fine. You've made your choice, and you'll die like the rest of them."

"Uh, sir?" said of the computer technicians in the corner, "I'm getting some strange readings heading this way." Danny started snickering and said, "That would be our reinforcements."

The wall of the complex suddenly exploded in a wave of crimson energy, and ice-cold wind began to blow inward. The smell of brimstone filled the air as the sound of knives unsheathing echoed across the walls.

* * *

_**(A/N: Only a few chapters left. First person to correctly guess who the reinforcements are will receive a medal.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. The anonymous reviewer highblade guessed correctly, so I proudly award him/her the Order of 2wingo medal. Made of solid platinum and studded with diamonds, I award it to anyone who displays at least moderate knowledge of the subjects that I write about in my fics. Everyone else who tried gets a silver dollar as a consolation prize.)**_

* * *

Cyclops stood at the entrance and said, "Let them go, Mutant Master. You've lost." Both Vlad and the Mutant Master roared with laughter at this, and finally the MM said, "You young fool. You know not what you have stumbled upon." Suddenly, the lights came on to reveal at a hundred thousand, maybe a million, mutant soldiers. 

Storm shot a bolt of lightning at the generator that powered the force-field, freeing Bond, Jaws and Danny. Danny went ghost and starting duking it out with Vlad. Bond ran to the computer and tried to figure out what Factor Three's ultimate plan was. And Jaws, picking up a metal support beam, started smashing every Factor Three agent in his line of vision.

The Mutant Master sat atop his throne and looked down the sheer pandemonium. Iceman had already frozen at least a hundred of his warriors, Cyclops was blasting down soldiers left and right, Nightcrawler's teleportation abilities enabled him to deck his opponents faster than one can blink, and Wolverine was going insane with bloodlust, not to mention that his partner was actually losing to Danny Phantom.

Meanwhile, Bond was working feverishly at the computer, and was horrified at what he learned. The Mutant Master was planning to explode a thermonuclear device in the capitols of every one of the NATO powers, as well as North Korea, China, and Japan. With them out of the way, he would lead his armies across the planet, conquering everything in his wake. Running across the battlefield he called out, "Storm! Iceman!" As soon as he found them, he said, "Down that hall and three floors up are the Mutant Master's nuclear cores. You two have to freeze them over while I cripple his computers."

Going about their tasks, Storm and Iceman ran down the hall. "How exactly did we get involved in this, again?" asked Iceman when they reached the reaction chamber. Storm replied, "Professor Xavier is related to Danny Phantom in some way or another. On his mother's side, I think." Suddenly, a cadre of small spider robots came out of the walls. The two X-Men fought through them valiantly, hoping to reach the reactors in time.

Meanwhile, Jaws, who had been fighting this whole time and wasn't even breathing hard, had finally made it to the Mutant Master's vantage point. Smiling wickedly, Jaws bared his teeth and went in for the kill. Suddenly, the Mutant Master pressed a secret button, and Jaws went plummeting down a metal shaft, landing in a pool filled with a large number of bull, tiger, and great white sharks.

Vlad stood over Danny, feeling triumphant as he lifted him over his head. "I'm sorry that it had to end like this, Daniel," he said, "but the world belongs to the Mutant Master and I now. Your time has come." Vlad lifted a glowing fist above Danny's head, but it dissipated as three razor-sharp claws tore through Vlad's torso, causing him to return to human form, slump to the floor, and die. Wolverine stood over him glaring, and gruffly said, "I've always hated rich bastards like him." He helped Danny up and said, "Help me get the Mutant Master. Maneuver 114-D."

The Mutant Master sat in his wheelchair, looking down at the battle. More and more troops were arriving to battle the X-Men, and with the source of their power a secret, he felt certain of victory. Suddenly, he saw Danny charging up a huge amount of ectoplasmic energy in his hands. The MM quickly raised his energy-defense shield in anticipation. However, at the last second before Danny released, Wolverine jumped in front of it, and the force propelled him at breakneck speed at the Mutant Master, claws unsheathed.

Meanwhile, in another part of the quickly crumbling complex, the REAL Mutant Master ran down the hall toward the hanger where his personal helicopter would take him out of there. He'd left a robot in his place after Vlad was killed, and knew that he'd have to run and live to fight another day. However, just as he reached the hanger, a cloud of dark blue smoke appeared between him and his helicopter.

"You're the one called Nightcrawler, are you not?" asked the Mutant Master calmly. "_Jawohl_," replied Nightcrawler, "_Mein_ friends call me Kurt Wagner." "Well, Kurt Wagner," said the Mutant Master, "I must ask you to step out of my way." "Never," said Nightcrawler, assuming a combat stance. "Very well, X-Man," hissed the Mutant Master, "then die!"

Danny flew up from the floor and placed his hands against the Mutant Master's, preventing him from releasing the blasts. "It ends here, and it ends now!" roared Danny. He let loose with a Ghostly Wail that started an earthquake under the mountain while simultaneously rending the Mutant Master to a lump of meat.

A few minutes later, Nightcrawler had teleported all of the X-Men (as well as both Danny and Bond) out into a nearby clearing. Danny shook hands with Cyclops and said, "Thanks for the help, Scott. Say hi to Professor X for me."

A few hours after this, Bond and Danny were on a transatlantic flight back to America. Danny was dozing off when he suddenly sat bolt upright. "Oh crap," he said quietly, "James, what am I going to tell my parents?"

* * *

_**(A/N: I can't help but think that this chapter was a little rushed, but I have to finish this story before I leave for China, which leaves me with 3 days. Anyway, please review. Next chapter is the last one.)**_

TO BE CONCLUDED.


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: Hello, peoples. Last chapter here. Not much really, just tying up all the lose ends. Oh, and since it didn't occur to me to have the title play at the beginning (as is custom in a James Bond film), you'll get it at the end. Think of it as the credits.)**_

* * *

Deep within the ruins of Factor Three's old Headquarters, a pile of rubble began to quiver and shake. Suddenly, it exploded upward as Jaws crawled out of the long tube that led to the shark pool. Jaws was covered with the blood of the dozens of sharks he had killed.

Taking a minute to look around, Jaws found himself feeling . . . homesick, he finally decided. And then, for the first time in the memory of man, the man known as Jaws spoke; "I'm coming home, Dolly," he said in his thundering voice, "I'll be home within the month."

And then, silent once more, Jaws dusted himself off and began the monumental walk back to Kraków, Poland.

* * *

Bond pulled up to Fenton Works in his BMW Z8. He had called ahead and told the Fentons to expect them. They were waiting on the front porch as Danny got out of the car. He went to them and said, "Uh . . . I can explain about why I've been gone?" Jack and Maddie burst into laughter and said, "You don't have to. James already told us everything." "EVERYTHING?" said Danny nervously looking at Bond.

"Yep," said Jack, "Every detail about how you went with him to help close an astrophysics deal with Osato Chemicals and Engineering. He's already wired your share of the money to your college fund." Danny gave a silent sigh of relief. Bond said, "Well, it's been fun. Time for me to be getting back home." As Bond hugged Danny goodbye he whispered, "There may be a place for you in the Service when you get old enough."

A few hours later, Danny went to Sam's. She practically pulled him in the door and said, "The next issue came! Look, I'm the centerfold!!!" He flipped through the pages of Gothic & Lolita Bible until he came to Sam's picture. It was the one of her sitting on an ottoman with her legs elegantly crossed, her hands supporting her as she leaned back slightly, and her eyes half closed with an amused smile on her face.

"Sam," said Danny softly, "I've almost died several times in the past week, and more than usual. It's got me to thinking: Life is short, and you should never pass up a golden opportunity when one comes along."

Sam noticed that Danny had moved closer, and she said, "I guess this means that things will be different from now on." "That's right Sam," Danny replied with a smile, "it does." He wrapped his hands softly around hers. They closed their eyes and moved in closer, as if to kiss, but Danny's Ghost Sense suddenly went off. He smiled again and said, "I'll be back to finish what we started. Well, I'm going Ghost!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on a transatlantic flight back to England, Bond had retired to the lavatory to . . . finish some business. A giggling female voice with a Danish accent said from within, "I don't think I've ever met a man like you, mister . . .?" "Bond," replied a suave male voice, " James Bond."

_There's a man who leads a life of danger _

_To everyone he meets, he stays a stranger_

_With every move he makes, another chance he takes _

_Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man _

_They've given you a number, and taken away your name _

_Beware of pretty faces that you find _

_A pretty face can hide an evil mind _

_Ah, be careful what you say _

_Or you'll give yourself away _

_Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow _

_Secret agent man, secret agent man _

_They've given you a number, and taken away your name_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man _

_They've given you a number, and taken away your name _

_Swingin' on the Riviera one day _

_And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day _

_Oh no, you let the wrong word slip _

_While kissing persuasive lips _

_The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow _

_Secret agent man, secret agent man _

_They've given you a number, and taken away your name _

_Secret agent man!_

* * *

_**(A/N: Well, it's over. In about 2 days, I'm off to China. I'll have another great fic when I get back, though. Well, that's all she wrote.)**_

THE END.


End file.
